Where's MY Love Story?
by Em O'Gilt
Summary: Slight different take on Back to the Klondike episode and a flash forward that involves Scrooge and Goldie's daughter from my story The Witch, the Dime, and An Old Friend.


**READ "THE WITCH THE DIME AND AN OLD FRIEND" if you want this to make sense. A flashback based from that story. Starts out 2 years before scrooge and goldie meet.**

Where's MY Love Story?

The year is 1896. It is two years before Goldie O' Gilt and Scrooge McDuck even meet. Scrooge hasn't even come to the Klondike yet. Goldie had just recently taken up a position at Dan's Honky Tonk at the beginning of this month. She sang every Saturday night to entertain the people, mainly prospectors that came in. She was most famous for her songs _After the Ball_ and _Gold Nuggets are my_ _Truest Friend_. Prospectors often came strutting in the joint all proud with their gold they had mined. Goldie didn't exactly get as much money as she would've wished to have gotten and she absolutely loved gold and would always do whatever it took to get that gold. Usually that meant drugging the miners or something.

Peter Piggly just walked in the door. "Hey, Pete," Goldie said. "How's it going?"

"Oh, pretty good. I've just dug up a nice big nugget! Lookee!"

"Wow…" her eyes sparkled. "How would you like some coffee?"

"I don't…"

"It's on me!"

"Hey Willy," Goldie said a while later to Willy Weasel with a wink. "How's 'bout you and me…?"

"Oh…ok…"

"Hey Dan…"

"Hello Goldie. How are you on this fine evening?"

"Fine and dandy….Oh, what a gorgeous nugget!" she admired. "How would you like to go upstairs and…?"

"I know what yer up to! I seen what you been doin'! You nearly killed Pete and seduced Willy! Who knows what you want to do to me…"

"Oh, Dan, you're silly…"

"You stole their loot, Goldie!"

"I didn't steal no loot!"

Dan picked her up, hung her upside down and shook here until 2 gold nuggets fell to the ground.

"That wasn't proper, Dan! How dare you do that to a lady?"

"What lady? I don't see no lady."

Goldie punched Dan.

"Ow! See? Ain't no ladies 'round here."

"I'll prove I'm a lady if you'll come upstairs with me."

Dan laughed. "You're a hoot, Goldie!"

"You're a jerk!"

"Because I won't go upstairs with you? I'm sorry, Goldie, but I need my gold."

"Do you need your manly parts?"

"Huh?"

She kicks him in the balls.

Dan shuts up, tears coming to his eyes. "Now what was that fer?"

"You won't be needin' them!"

"You're such a bitch!"

"So? I'm Glittering Goldie! Ice Queen of Dawson! Cold Flame of the Yukon! Bitchiest Gal in the Klondike! Got a problem with that?"

"Yes…No…You're real purdy."

"You're just now noticin' that?"

"Someone's conceded…"

"No, I just know I'm beautiful!"

"Well you knowed right."

"Um…do you wanna go upstairs?"

"Oh, that again! You ain't gettin' my gold!"

"I don't give a rat's tail about your gold at the moment!"

"Oh, really?"

"Yes, really!" she snapped.

As they went upstairs, Goldie smirked to herself. "I am SO good…but mean. I feel bad…No I don't. I'm the…bitchiest gal in Klondike after all…right? Oh boy…"

After their little pow-wow, and after they had went their separate ways, Dan realized his gold was gone. "GOLDIE!" he exclaimed.

"What?" she asked innocently.

"You took my gold!"

"Who? Me? Nah!"

"Yes, you did! You lied to me!"

"Well, that's what I do…"

"And I thought maybe…maybe you really liked me for a second there…" Dan said sadly, and slumped off.

Now Goldie felt horrible. "Uh, wait Dan! Give me another chance. I, uh, kinda do, maybe sorta like ya!"

"Kinda maybe sorta?" he turned around.

"Yeah…" she confessed.

"Works for me!"

"Well, I'll tell Lulu to run the place so me and you can go out somewhere."

"Dancin'?"

"Whatever."

"Or maybe horse ridin'? Or train robbin'?"

"Sounds like my kinda date!"

"Good! Let's go!"

So they went and robbed a train or two, Goldie having the time of her life.

"Wow! That was amazing! Have you ever done that before?" she asked Dan.

"Nope…Wait. I take that back. Me and the boys tried to before, but failed."

"Well, you gotta have the master of gold stealin' with ya!"

"It sure is nice to have her with me!"

"Yeah…Say, why do they call you _Dangerous _Dan? You ain't dangerous!"

"I _can_ be…" he pulled out his gun meaning to fire and look "dangerous," but instead shot his foot accidentally.

"A danger to _yourself _maybe…" she chuckled.

"Hey! So did you have fun?"

"Heck yes!"

"Me too. We should do it again sometime. Next time we can shoot some target practice."

"How romantic…" she said sarcastically.

"Oh, and _robbin' trains_ is romantic?"

"It _can_ be!" she protested. "But I'd love to shoot some target practice. But be prepared to get your butt kicked."

"Oh, nobody kicks the sharp shooter's butt!"

"Sharp shooter, huh? Well, it just so happens that I'm a regular Annie Oakley!"

"Oh, really?"

"Really!"

"Let's go right now."

"Ok, let's go!"

Well, either Dan wasn't as good as he said he was, or he was just too busy staring at Goldie. But Goldie, on the other hand, might've just been being modest, they way she shot. She didn't miss a single target.

"Well, Dan, it seems that the 'sharp shooter' just got his butt kicked."

"Alright…can we just go dancin'?"

"Sure…but let me warn you, I'm an excellent dancer."

"I know."

So they went to Dan's Honky-tonk and danced the night away.

The next week they danced every night. They started getting stares and whispers like "She's sure gone a long way this time!"

"Is it to get his gold?"

"Or is it love?"

"Goldie? Love? She's gotta heart colder than the ice on mooseneck glacier!"

"I wonder if they're gonna get hitched…"

This made both of them do some thinking.

"Maybe I _should_ ask her….Hm…" Dan thought.

"It _would _stop the whispers and I could show them that I _can_ love! Hm…" Goldie thought.

"Goldie," Dan said. "How would you like to marry me?" he asked as they danced.

"I'd love to, Dan."

"Well hot dog! I got me a girl!"

So they got hitched at the church on a hill. No wedding dress, no nothing. Except cheap rings. No one could afford anything better. And Goldie kept her last name 'cause she was proud of it. It said who she was.

Next day, they came into the honky-tonk and Dan said, "Look guys! I got myself _Glittering Goldie!" _

"Yeah boy!"

"Lucky guy…"

Then he soon started adding, "Guess what _we_ did last night?"

Goldie was really starting to think that's all their relationship was based on: lovin'….EVERY NIGHT. It was really too much to please Dan. He really took advantage of her.

One day, she just told him up straight. "Look, Dan. I can't live like this anymore."

"Like what?"

"We have no life…I always dreamed that when I got married, I'd be having a nice family…and—"

"Family?"

"Kids…you know…" she said nonchalantly.

"Oh…um…well…"

"And you'd think after all of this, I'd be pregnant by now…"

"Uh…Goldie…Kids are…"

"Can we adopt?" she asked, not listening to Dan.

"Adopt what?"

"Kids! A nice little boy named…Daniel Lou…and a girl named Anna Lee…"

"Now, Goldie…"

"You don't want kids, do you?"

"Well…"

"You'll get rowdy with me every night, but you don't want kids! I'm tired of being your little _toy_ you can show off to your pals! I want a life. I want a family…I want real love."

"But _I_ love you…"

"Well I don't love _you_, so it's not meant to be. It's not how it's supposed to go…"

"Life ain't no fairy tale, Goldie."

"_Love_ is…It says so in those books!" she ran out before she started to cry.

After a couple years of miserable solitude…

"My, my…Who is _that?_" Goldie ruffled her hair, and then whistled loudly.

The young man turned around, confused.

"How 'bout you come in for some grub, handsome?"

"I don't think, so, Ma'am!" and he kept on walking.

"Well! How dare him!"

"Oh, honey," Lulu said. "That's Scrooge McDuck. You don't wanna mess with him…"

About a week later, the same sour dough came in …with the biggest gold nugget she'd ever seen! Losing her senses, Goldie dove onto the bar and grabbed the nugget.

"I beg your pardon, Ma'am!"

"How's 'bout you playin' a bit of cards with me and the boys, featherface?"

"Uh…"

Dan and Petey picked Scrooge up and carried him to a table. "Your nugget can join us…"

After Dan, Petey, and Willy were out, Goldie realized that Scrooge might actually win. _Time to cheat,_ she thought. So she switched the decks out in order for her to get an ace of hearts.

"Oh, look! It's my lucky day! Too bad it isn't yours…" she said as she gathered up her winnings.

After she had walked off, Scrooge yelled, "Come back here, ya dirty little cheater!"

Feeling bad, she threw the nugget into the piano.

"I'll pardon you for my gold nugget, ma'am." He held out his hand.

"I don't have your nugget, sour dough!" she exclaimed as she started up the stairs.

"Oh, really? Well, I guess I'll have to call the White Agony Police!"

"Uh, wait! I'll dig you another gold nugget!"

"With all due respect, Ma'am, you wouldn't know about making an honest living…"

This made her mad. "Oh yeah?" she ran back down the stairs, pick ax in hand. "Just watch me!" she got up in his face, then scurried off, but came back and said, "Where is your claim, anyway?"

"White Agony Creek."

She walked off singing, "Gold nuggets are my truest friend!"

The next day, they started mining for gold, not really finding anything at all and the next day: ditto. Although Goldie was really starting to like that sour dough. And Scrooge was starting to like her, too. She chunked a snowball at him. She expected him to get mad, but instead, he turned around and chuckled. Then he chunked one back at her, causing her to giggle. Then Scrooge said, "Uh…We should get back to work…"

"Um…right." They mined a bit more, but after a while, Goldie asked, "Where are you from?"

"Originally? Glasgow, Scotland."

"Interesting…Do you have any siblings?'  
"I have two younger sisters: Hortense and Matilda. They live back in Glasgow."

"Awe…I'm an only child."

"That's nice. Have you dug up any gold yet?"

"Um…no. Have you?"

"You're the one paying me back!" he spat out.

"Well, I'm not used to _mining_ for gold!"

"How do you _normally_ obtain it?"

"Drugging miners!" she stated proudly.

"That isn't anything to be proud of."

"It takes skill to do that!"

"Oh? Just like singing for a living, huh?" he said sarcastically.

"It takes a gifted person to be able to sing. I bet you can't!"

"You're right. I can't. I make my money the hard way."

"Mm-hmm…"

"This gal's got spunk…hm…" Scrooge thought.

"This guy's got spunk…hm…" Goldie thought.

"I never would've thought I'd be falling in love with a woman who cheated me out of some gold…"

"I never thought I'd fall in love with a man like this…He's not really romantic. He's kind of pushy…But he's so…I don't know…but he's cute!"

The next day, they were still mining. Goldie threw another snow ball at Scrooge.

"Hey now!" he turned red. "That's not what we're here for!"

"You know you like me!"

"Uh…I…uh…" he said embarrassedly. She kissed him on the cheek, making him turn even redder.

"Hehe," she giggled. She wedged her hand into his. "How 'bout you and me go to your cabin?" she walked her fingers up his chest.

"Uh…uh…" Sweat poured down his face.

"Come on. You lead the way."

Scrooge, speechless, lead the way.

When they got there, Goldie said, "What's with your bed?"

"Huh?" he asked dazed.

"There's no mattress!"

"I don't need a mattress."

"Well, I do!"

"Why?"

"Oh, jeez!" she thrust herself toward him and collapsed onto the floor with him.

This happened periodically after mining every day basically. They really started to love each other.

On Valentine's Day, they planned to take all the gold and leave for Duckburg together.

"I'll meet you at the train station at 8:00, _partner._"

"I'll meet ya there, _partner._" Goldie smiled and gave him a Valentine that was behind her back. She kissed him on the cheek, causing him to turn red again.

Goldie was getting excited and nervous. She was going to tell Scrooge the next day that she was pregnant.

But the next morning, as we all know, Dan stole the gold and lied to both of them and Scrooge left alone.

"Oh, what am I to do?" she thought miserably. "Now I'm going to raise a child alone! I could go back to Dan…No. I can raise a child on my own! I'm Glittering Goldie!"

When the baby came, Dan said, "Is this mine?"

"No….It's Scrooge McDuck's…"

"Scrooge McDuck? That no good varmint? The one that left you here alone? The one that broke your heart?"

"Yes…" she said miserably.

"I'm sorry…"

"It's ok. I _did_ want a child…But I also wanted a husband…but not if he's a no good varmint like Scrooge McDuck…" then she looked sad.

"What are you gonna name it?"

"I'm going to name _her_ Anna Lee O' Gilt…After me."

"After you?"

"Yes. My full name is Goldriana Leigha O'Gilt."

"That's a right purdy name…"

"I hate it."

When Anna was 4 years old, she said, "Mommy…"

"Yes, sweetie?"

"Why don't I have a daddy like all the other kids?"

"Oh, sweetie…I knew this question would come someday…"

"What do you mean?"

"You _have_ a daddy, Anna…He's just not…here."

"Where is he?" she asked eagerly.

"He's…" she searched for a word, and then decided with, "dead, honey."

"What happened? What was he like?"

"Oh, Anna, I'll tell you when you're older."

"How much older?"

"When you are…10, I'll tell you."

"Okay…"

6 years later…

"I'm 10 now."

"So you are."

"So tell me the story about Daddy."

"Oh…alright…Sit in my lap, sweetheart, and I'll tell you about your daddy."

Anna sat on her mother's lap and Goldie told her daughter the story of how she met Scrooge McDuck.

"Oh, Mommy, I'm sorry. Daddy sounds like a bad man."

"He's a no good varmint if there ever was one, darlin'."

"Sounds like it! I still wish I had a daddy though… Can't we find another one?"

"I wish it were that easy…"

"There are plenty of men around here…"

"Yeah, I know, honey, but it's not that easy. I'd have to be in love with one of them, and I'm not."

"Can't you _get_ in love? Go on a date with one of them!"

"Oh, honey…Go run along and play."

"Mom…" she said thoughtfully. "What if this Scrooge McDuck really wasn't a bad man?"

"Honey, he lied to me and left me here all alone."

"But what if he was tricked? It could happen…"

"Honey, just go run along and play…"

"The way you talked about this man, it seems that you still love him, Mom."

"Well…Just go run along now, Anna."

Anna just gave her Mom a doubtful look and then went to go find her friend Kyra.

When Anna had left, Goldie started to think. "Hm…That man really didn't seem like a liar. Maybe he was tricked. It sounds like something Dan would do out of jealousy. But no, he would've been boasting about it afterwards. He's not one to lie to me. He might lie to Scrooge McDuck, but he would not lie to _me…._"

But Goldie just let that thought go and went on with her life. It wouldn't matter anyway; that man was far away.

When Anna was 13, she came up to her mom with her friend Kyra and said, "Mom, guess what?"

"What, Anna?"

"Me and Kyra have a surprise for you."

"What is it?"

"Me and Kyra got you a date!"

"WHAT?"

"We set you up on a date!" she said excitedly.

"With who?"

"Dangerous Dan."

"WHAT?" she repeated.

"Well, Dan seemed to be real eager to go on a date with you, so we picked him."

"Well, of _course_ he's eager…" she muttered. "I'm sorry girls, but you're going to have to go tell him it's off."

"What? No, Mom! You really need to start dating, Mom. Don't you think it's about time you got a husband?"

"Aren't you lonely at all?" Kyra added.

"Well…" Goldie said thoughtfully. "Maybe a little…But I have my daughter…" she smiled at Anna.

"Who wants a dad…" Anna said.

"Come on, you can't let Dan down," Kyra said. "Think of how devastated he would be."

"This is true….Ok. Just one little date."

She started to walk out the door.

"Mom! You can't go out looking like that!" She was in her overalls.

"Why not?"

"Because it's a dinner date! Go put on a dress!"

"I only have _one_ dress…"

"Well, put it on! Go!" she shooed her mom.

She came out later in her glittering dress.

"Gorgeous!" Anna and Kyra said at the same time. "Now, Dan should be picking you up right about…" There was a knock at the door. "Now. Have fun, Mom."

"Hello, Goldie," Dan said. He actually looked somewhat nice, for a cowboy.

"Well, Dan, you certainly look nice tonight."

"As do you, but you always do…"

"Thank you, Dan…"

Anna whispered, "It's going great already…"

"Yeah," Kyra agreed.

"Goodbye, girls," Goldie said, and hurried out the door with Dan.

The date actually went a little more pleasant than Goldie had expected. They had dinner at a nice restaurant, Dan's treat. Then they went to a dance hall. Dan was an excellent dancer; she had forgotten. Dan held her a little too close for her comfort, but she let him have his fun. After all, this was never to happen again. She knew her daughter was just trying to help, but she could not be forced to fall in love. Love just happens. She had been in love once…But that went out the window…

"How did your date go, Mom?" Anna asked when she got back home.

"Are you still up, Anna? It's past your bedtime."

"I know, but how'd it go?" she asked eagerly.

"It went great."

"Oh…Really?" she smiled widely.

"Not _that_ great."

Anna's face fell.

"Anna, I know you are trying to help, but you can't force me to love someone I don't love."

"Love takes time, Mom…"

"And you would know about love. You're thirteen…And besides, Dan really isn't my type."

"What's your type?"

"Determined, hard-working… yet sweet, cute….sourdoughs…"

"Um…Mom?"

"Yeah?"

"You're still in love with Scrooge McDuck, aren't you?"

"…Maybe so…Why don't you go on to bed?"

Anna slumped off to bed and Goldie sat down to think about things…Things that happened…things that could've happened…

Goldie was sitting by the fireplace a couple of years later with her friend Lulu.

"Oh, Lulu," she said. "Where is my prince charming? Where is my Romeo? I don't understand. This isn't how the story's supposed to go."

"Oh, honey, life ain't no fairy tale."

"_Love _is. It says so in those books! Cinderella, Snow White, Sleeping Beauty…They all get their prince. Why haven't I gotten mine yet?"

"If he's going to come, he will in due time, sweetie…"

"_You_ got your prince!"

"Larry ain't no prince, hon."

"But you love him!"

"Yeah…most of the time." She chuckled.

"Is there something wrong with me?"

"What?"

"There must be something wrong with me! I'm Glittering Goldie! I should have guys _begging_ to be mine!"

"You do, hon!"

"But none of them are right! I want a handsome man to come sweep me off my feet, take me somewhere where we'll dance in the moonlight and then run off and get married and live happily ever after!" she exclaimed dreamily and sighed.

"That sounds like a fairy tale, hon." She shook her head and chuckled.

"That's how love is supposed to work!"

"Oh, sweetheart. Wake up. Those books are all fantasy. Love isn't like that. There's no such thing as love at first sight and no one lives happily ever after. Everyone has their problems. There's no such thing as 'Mr. Right,' because all men are difficult. None of them are perfect. To tell you the truth, I'd love to be single again. So cheer up. Stop worrying."

"Okay…"

"Hey, hon, I've gotta go and start supper. I'll see you later, ok?"

After Lulu left, Goldie sighed. "Cinderella, why do _you_ get _your_ way? It's not fair! I'm young…enough. I'm beautiful…I'm just as good as you! Why can't I get _my_ fairy tale?"

Anna had been eavesdropping with her friend Kyra.

"Poor Mom…All she wants is her own love story…one that has a happy end…I wish there was some way to help her…Or to see into the future and see if she will ever get her prince…"

"There is!" Kyra exclaimed.

"What?"

"There's a fortune teller in the town! I go there all the time!"

"What? Fortune tellers aren't real!"

"Sure they are!"

"But they can't really see into the future!"

"Sure they can! She's always right! She told me I was going to ace that last test at school, and I did! She told me Billy was going to ask me out, and he did!"

"Those are just coincidences…"

"Nah! She also said my grandma was gonna die…and she died the next day. And _nothing_ was wrong with her…"

"Creepy…"

"Come on! She's brilliant!" Kyra pulled Anna by the hand out the door and up to town. She pulled her up to a door of a shop she had never noticed before. The sign on the door said, "Madame Carmina." Kyra rapped on the door.

"Come in darlink," said a polish accented woman.

The two girls walked in the little shop to find a woman in purple gypsy like clothes and black hair. She looked like she might have had bags under her eyes, but they couldn't be too sure, because it was very dark except for the light of a few candles.

"Sit darlinks." They sat at the table with the crystal ball on it. "What is it Madame Carmina can do for you today?"

"I want you to look into the future…Well, my mom's future."

"What is your mother's name?"

"Goldie O'Gilt."

"What do you wish to know?"

"I want to know if she will ever get her fairy tale and a happy ending…You know, true love. A husband."

"Alright…Before I look into my crystal ball, I need you to give me dime."

"Oh…okay." She dug in her pocket and pulled out a dime and handed it to her. "Here."

Carmina waved her hands over the ball and fog appeared over it. She gazed into it.

"What do you see?" Anna asked eagerly.

"Your mother will find love…eventually. After many complications…But she will find it. And she will have happy ending."

"Really?"

"Do you doubt crystal ball?" Madame Carmina was a bit angry by this.

"No, Ma'am…" Anna said a bit scared.

"Crystal ball is always right. Ask your friend, here. Now go along darlinks, unless there is something else I can do for you…"

"No, that's all. Thank you."

"You're welcome, darlink…"

"So Mom is going to get her happy ending! I'm so happy!"

"I'm happy for her, too," Kyra said. "But I wonder what the _complications_ are going to be…"

"I don't know, but it will all work out in the end, so it's all good!"

When Anna turned 18, she got a job as a governess at Duckridge Hall.

"Well, Mom, this is it."

"Anna, I'm going to miss you so much!" Goldie exclaimed.

"I'm gonna miss you too, Mom. But I've got to go on with my life. I've got to make some money. Then I'll be able to bring some back to you. We'll see each other again." She smiled.

"But right now you're leaving me all alone!" She hugged her daughter tightly.

Anna hugged her back. "Oh, Mom…You're gonna get your fairy tale."

"Yeah, right…I've kinda given up on that…"

"Don't give up. He'll come. I promise."

"How can you make such a promise?" Goldie asked her daughter curiously and slightly amused.

"Madame Carmina, the fortune teller up town told me that you will get your happy ending."

"That fortune teller? She can't really see into the future…can she?" The thought of getting her happy ending _did_ sound nice.

"Yes," she said firmly. "She is great. You'd think she was magic. You're going to get your prince, Mom. Eventually, after a few complications, the woman said, but you _will_ get your fairy tale. You'll live happily ever after with your true love."

"Oh, I hope so, Anna…I love you."

"I love you too, Mom…Oh, I've gotta go. The train's about to leave me."

Goldie gave her daughter another squeeze, and then Anna was off.


End file.
